Memory Beta:Pages for deletion/Aegis class (alternate reality)
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *To vote simply add "Delete", "Keep", "Neutral". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Supposition and assumption is not allowed on Memory Beta, and no part of the source stated the class of this vessel. -- Captain MKB 17:37, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Votes *''Keep'' -- Kittyburger (talk) *''Delete'' -- Captain MKB Discussion * The Aegis class is likely to have much of its specifications and capabilities clarified as a result of a unit of the class being central to the storyline of the early part of Star Trek: Boldly Go. Kittyburger (talk) 17:32, October 22, 2016 (UTC) **The ship has greatly different features. Supposition and assumption is not allowed on Memory Beta, and no part of the source stated the class of this vessel, and your statement is supposition and assumption, which means it is invalid for determining information -- Captain MKB 17:37, October 22, 2016 (UTC) ***According to the writer of the comic series, it's the same class, so we can write off variations in hull form to either artistic error or constructional variation. We have no examples in canon, either in the Prime or Kelvin timelines, of a ship with the "NX-" hull code being anything other than a class leader. **Sorry, but information from the author's twitter is NOT valid for inclusion here. we use class names and descriptions from within the body of the publication ONLY - Captain MKB 17:16, October 27, 2016 (UTC) ***Which features differ? I have listed features that are similar before, your insistence that they are "different" without providing anything to check against is getting a little bit frustrating because it's simply personal opinion.Kittyburger (talk) 18:07, October 27, 2016 (UTC) **I've done some research and found that pictures of the features of the Aegis i was looking at are not even derived from official releases. This invalidates any commentary i made about the visual features of the vessel. **This discussion is not about features of the vessel versus features of the ship in the game. This is about the status of naming the class and the status of how it has appeared. To wit: *** Bridge Crew is on pre-order and is not in full release. We cannot use information (like ship names and class names) from this unreleased source. **** Furthermore, there has been no demonstration of whether or not the name "Aegis class" is actually used in the game. We cannot independently name the class because we think that ship is the prototype. This would be supposition. If the game names the ship as Aegis class, this article can then begin using that name when the game is published as a full release. *** The author's twitter stating a class name or a class similarity with an unreleased source is not a valid avenue of deriving official information. Only information from the final published comic and the final published game can be used **** Now, the ship seen in the comic can be described on Memory Beta, but the name should not be based on assumption and the correlation with the unreleased game is premature. **I apologize for my mistaken assumption that a cursory review of Aegis images led this discussion to be about the appearance of the ship, as that was mistaken. The above reasoning lists all actual problems with the way this article has been approached. -- Captain MKB 18:30, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Admin resolution The description of the ship as written can be salvaged as part of an unnamed starship article. -- Captain MKB 18:30, October 27, 2016 (UTC)